Save Our Brother
by Fasma
Summary: Youngmin dan Kwangmin adalah saudara kembar namun dengan sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang. Apa yang menyebabkan Youngmin dan Kwangmin menjadi anak yang sangat berbeda? #bad summary
1. prolog

**Title : Save Our Brother**

**Author : Anggraini Fasma**

**Cast : Boyfriend**

**PROLOG**

Untuk prolognya, mari kita berkenalan dengan para cast yang ada beserta beberapa sifat dari mereka...

Kim Donghyun  
Merupakan anak sulung dari keluarga Kim. Sosok pemimpin yang sangat diagungkan karena kepandaiannya dalam mengelola perusahaan. Berumur 29 tahun. Mempunyai sifat tegas, tetapi juga penyayang. Dia sangat bertanggung jawab kepada katiga adiknya. Sangat protective kepada Kwangmin.

Kim Hyunseong  
Dia adalah anak kedua dari 4 bersaudara keluarga Kim. Berumur 25 tahun. Mempunyai sifat misterius yang membuat banyak orang penasaran dan sifat cuek, tetapi tidak untuk keluarganya.

Kim Youngmin  
Youngmin dan Kwangmin merupakan anak kembar. Umurnya 17 tahun. Dia masih bersekolah di salah satu sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Youngmin mempunyai sifat yang cenderung hiperaktif. Mempunyai banyak teman, terkenal sangat jahil. Menyukai olahraga basket dan dance. Terkadang merasa iri dengan Kwangmin karena merasa Kwangmin mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih dari Donghyun dan Hyunseong.

Kim Kwangmin  
Merupakan kembaran dari Youngmin. Berumur 17 tahun. Bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Youngmin. Cenderung pendiam. Tidak menyukai olahraga, karena dia mengidap penyakit paru-paru yang akan kambuh jika dia kelelahan.

Keluarga Kim merupakan satu keluarga yang cukup bahagia. Selain terkenal dengan kekayaannya, keluarga mereka terkenal dengan keramahan dan kedermawanannya. Mr. Kim dan istrinya memiliki 4 orang anak laki-laki yang tampan. Namun kebahagiaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika anak sulungnya menginjak usia 25 tahun, mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis saat hendak pergi untuk memberikan kejutan ulang tahun kepada anak sulungnya tersebut. Beruntunglah mereka, karena anak-anak mereka telah mampu untuk menjalankan perusahaan yang mereka kelola. Tapi bagaimanakah dengan adik kembar mereka yang masih di usia remaja?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

_Pertama, saia akan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada readers yang telah bersedia memberikan review untuk saia. beberapa ada yang berkomentar bahwa sifat si kembar terbalik di FF ini. Sebenernya thor Fasma sendiri juga ngerasa gitu, Tapi ini saia sengaja. Kenapa? karena thor Fasma gak bisa ngebayangin Kwangmin marah #PLAKK! Juga thor Fasma adalah penggemar 'Brothership', dan disini thor Fasma ingin menceritakan sosok kakak (Youngmin) yang menjadi 'pelindung' untuk sang adik (Kwangmin). maksa sih, ahaha! Jadi, buat readers nikmatin aja yaa ceritanya. ah! ini akan jadi 'angst' sekitar ch. 3 or 4, gatau, saia juga lupa #PLAKKK!_

_Ini adalah chapter 1. silahkan dibaca ^^ dan mohon REVIEW! d^^b_

**Title : Save Our Brother**

**Author : Anggraini Fasma**

**Cast : Boyfriend **

**PART 1**

"Ajhuma! Dimana sepatuku?!" Teriak Youngmin.

"Ini tuan" seorang wanita paruh baya menyerahkan sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam gelap kepada Youngmin.

"Tuan, anda sudah ditunggu di ruang makan oleh Tuan Donghyun" Kata pelayannya yang lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Youngmin sudah menginjakkan kakinya di ruang makan.

"Pagi hyung" Sapa Youngmin didepan hyungdeul-nya yang lain.

"Pagi" Jawab Donghyun. Sedangkan Hyunseong hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Waahh, nasi goreng favoritku" Kata Youngmin sambil bersiap-siap menyendok nasi goreng yang ada di depan matanya.

"Jangan makan dulu, kita tunggu Kwangmin datang"

"Kenapa harus?!"

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku sudah ada di sini" Kata Kwangmin yang sekarang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, duduklah, Kwang-ah" Perintah Hyunseong.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Hanya suara sendok dan garpu saja yang terdengar. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan mereka.

"Kwangmin, setelah pulang sekolah nanti, kau langsung pulang kerumah, ya" Kata Donghyun.

"Ye, hyung"

Youngmin menengguk susunya. "Hyung, aku nanti ada pertandingan basket. Kalian bisa menontonnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Youngminnie. Aku nanti ada pemotretan. Mungkin lain kali saja"

"Donghyun hyung?"

"Aku nanti ada rapat dengan pemegang saham. Tapi lain kali, aku pasti akan menontonmu"

'Huh! Selalu saja seperti ini!' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Tenang saja, Youngminnie. Aku akan menontonmu nanti"

Youngmin menunjuk Kwangmin. "Kamu?"

Kwangmin mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Tidak-tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu"

"Kenapa, hyung? Kan itu tidak lama"

"Kamu itu tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan. Kamu tau sendiri, kan. Bagaimana akibatnya jika hal itu terjadi?"

"Ayolah, Hyunseong hyung. Donghyun hyung, boleh yaa..."

"Hyunseong benar, sebaiknya kau jangan melakukan hal itu"

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku akan berangkat sekarang" Tiba-tiba Youngmin menghentikan makannya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Youngmin! Tunggu aku!" Kwangmin berusaha mempercepat langkahnya ketika pulang sekolah. "Kau kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Youngmin tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya sedikitpun. "Kau kan seharusnya pulang?"

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu"

"Kau gila? Aku akan pulang sangat sore"

"Tak apa? Lagipula pak Jang tidak menjemputku hari ini. Anaknya kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin melihat pertandinganmu. Kenapa?"

Youngmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kwangmin. "Kau?! Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin melihatku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Hyunseong hyung dan Donghyun hyung? HAH?!"

Kwangmin menunduk. "Ma-maaf, Youngmin. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang. Itu saja"

"Membuatku senang? Membuatku mati, IYA!"

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud unt-"

"Sudahlah, kau pulang saja sana" Youngmin membalikkan badannya. "Jangan ikuti aku lagi"

Kwangmin diam mendengar perkaataan dari Youngmin. Hatinya sakit mendengar hal itu.

***KWANGMIN POV***

Huft! Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Aku kan hanya berniat baik. Sepertinya Youngmin kurang menyukai kehadiranku di pertandingannya kali ini. Sekarang aku harus pulang sendiri. Aku naik apa, ya? Ya ampun, Kwangmin! Apa kau lupa? Dompetmu kan ketinggalan di meja belajar? Tadi saja kau tidak pergi ke kantin. Yack! Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Telfon Hyunseong hyung.

'tuutttt tuutttt'

Ouch kenapa tidak di angkat?!

Donghyun hyung.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jang-'

Telfon rumah mungkin berguna. Ah tidak. Dirumah tidak ada mobil yang tersisia untukku.

Apa aku naik taksi dan membayarnya jika aku sudah sampai di rumah saja? Ide yang bagus.

*30 menit kemudian*

"ARRGGGGHHHHH! Kenapa tidak ada satupun taksi yang mau aku tumpangi?" Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Sial! Sial! SIAL! Aku pulang naik apa?

Hhh... apa boleh buat. Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya. Jika aku sudah sampai rumah nanti, mereka pasti belum akan sampai di rumah.

***DONGHYUN POV***

"Aku pulang!" Teriakku ketika aku memasuki rumahku.

"Selamat datang, tuan"

"Dimana Kwangmin?" Tanyaku sambil melepaskan jas kantorku.

Ajhumma tadi menerima jasku. "Tuan muda sedang di kamarnya. Kemungkinan sekarang tuan muda Kwangmin sedang tertidur"

"Lalu Youngmin?"

"Tuan muda Youngmin juga sedang berada di kamarnya, tuan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Malam ini, Hyunseong tidak pulang. Dia menginap di tempat managernya"

"Baik, tuan"

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua, karena disanalah kamarku berada. Sesampainya disana, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur king size-ku dan melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarku.

"Hhh.. jam 01:25. Pantas saja aku sangat mengantuk"

Dengan perlahan aku melonggarkkan dasi yang seharian ini mengikat leherku dan sejenak menutup mataku.

'uhukk-uhukk...'

Hei, siapa itu?

'uhukk... uhukk-uhukkk...'

Aku kembali membuka mataku sambil menajamkan pendengaranku.

'uhukkk...uhukkk...'

"Kwangmin!" Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar Kwangmin yang terletak persis di sebelah kiri kamarku.

'CKLEK'

Untung pintunya tidak terkunci.

"KWANGMIN!" Teriakku.

Aku segera menghampirinya. Dia dalam posisi berjongkok di samping tempat tidurnya sambil terbatuk-batuk hebat. Tangan kirinya meremas erat dadanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mencari sesuatu di rak-rak yang ada di mejanya.

"Saeng-ah. Gwenchana?"

"Hhhh... h-hhyung-gg... hh-hhhh ss-see...sakkk...hhhh"

Wajah dan bibirnya sangat pucat. Tangan kanannya kini beralih ke lenganku dan meremasnya kuat. Aku mencari obat yang biasa ia konsumsi saat penyakitnya sedang kambuh seperti ini. Ahh, akhirnya ketemu. Aku segera membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Ayo telan ini" dengan perlahan, aku memasukkan sebuah pil ke mulutnya dan meminuminya dengan segelas air.

Perlahan ia menutup matanya. "Hahhhh... hhhh". Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Masih sesak?"

Perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Donghyun hyung, Kwangmin kenapa?"

Aku menoleh mendengar suara itu. "Kau suruh apa dia, sampai dia kambuh seperti ini?!"

"M-Maksud hyung ap-pa?"

"Kau-!" Kata-kataku terhenti ketika merasakan tangan Kwangmin meremas lenganku makin erat.

"Arrrgg-ghhhh... ss...ssakkk...kkiiittttt"

"Youngmin, cepat telfon ambulance!"

"N-ne"

**TBC**

**_Terimakasih yang udah mampir buat baca.. review pleasee ^^_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Save Our Brother (ch. 2)  
**

**Author : Anggraini Fasma**

**Cast : Boyfriend, with Dongho and Kevin (U-KISS)**

_terimakasih kepada readers yang telah menyempatkan memberikan review pada chap sebelumnya. thor Fasma sangat suka. maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. ehm, disini, thor Fasma menambahkan U-kiss sebagai tokoh. mengapa U-kiss? karena thor Fasma suka U-kiss dan bayanginnya kayaknya cocok (maksa) ahahaha! ^^ selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEWnyaaa!_

**Chap sebelumnya**

"M-Maksud hyung ap-pa?"

"Kau-!" Kata-kataku terhenti ketika merasakan tangan Kwangmin meremas lenganku makin erat.

"Arrrgg-ghhhh... hh...hhyyuuu...nnggg"

"Youngmin, cepat telfon ambulance!"

"N-ne"

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

**HOSPITAL**

Sekitar satu jam Donghyun dan Youngmin menunggu di depan ruang ICU. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Auhh, sakitttt" Gumam Youngmin. Perlahan ia memijat pergelangan kakinya yang terasa bermasalah. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh Donghyun.

Sesekali Youngmin mencuri pandang ke arah Donghyun. Namun sepertinya laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Donghyun membuka mulutnya. "Apa kau tau sesuatu?"

Youngmin menegakkan badannya dan menatap Donghyun sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Wae?"

"Kau pasti mengetahuinya, mengapa ia bisa seperti ini?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, hyung."

"Kau bersamanya kan sore ini?"

"Aku-"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, tapi kenapa kau tak juga mengerti? Daya tahan Kwangmin itu sangat lemah. Kau tahu itu."

"Mian, hyung-"

"Jangan pernah mengajaknya bermain dengan teman-temanmu itu."

"…"

"Aku sering mendengarnya. Mereka itu, kan?"

"Kami menyayanginya, hyung"

"…"

"Mian, hyung"

"…"

"…"

"Pulanglah."

"Tapi, aku-"

"Pulanglah, sebelum aku sungguh-sungguh marah kepadamu."

Dengan berat, Youngmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku pulang. Selamat malam, hyung."

Dengan langkah gontai dan kaki yang sedikit pincang, Youngmin berjalan meninggalkan Donghyun yang masih diam menunduk.

Perlahan, ujung mata Donghyun mengawasi Youngmin hingga bayangan anak itu hilang di ujung lorong Rumah Sakit. Tampak ada kekhawatiran yang terselip di kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian Donhyun mengambil handphone yang ada di saku celananya. Membukanya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata dalam pesan singkat untuk dikirimkannya kepada seseorang. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan kembali handphonenya.

**###**

***YOUNGMIN POV***

"Aku pulangg!"

Seorang pelayan menyambutku. "Selamat datang, tuan. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Wae?"

"Kaki anda?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" bohongku. Sebenarnya kakiku sangat sakit sejak tadi. Yah, benar. Aku mengalami cidera saat basket tadi. Tapi untung saja kami memenangkannya. Aku sangat senang.

"Tapi tuan, anda-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur saja."

"Boleh saya memijit anda. Saya mengkhawatirkan anda."

"Haahh, baiklah. Ayo ke kamarku. Aku sangat lelah."

"Baik tuan muda."

Sesampainya aku di kamarku, aku langsung merebahkan badannku di atas tempat tidur king size-ku. Huahh… rasanya sangat nyaman, mengingat hari ini aku merasa lumayan lelah.

Selama kurang lebih 15 menit aku terdiam. Merasakan pijatan-pijatan yang menyentuh kakiku.

"Mengapa kaki tuan bisa seperti ini?"

"Aku terjatuh tadi."

"Apa tuan memenangkannya?"

Aku sedikit tersentak. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku tadi tanding basket?"

"Itu sangat mudah, tuan."

"Yah, aku menang. Tapi, ya ini akibatnya."

"Apa tuan Donghyun dan tuan Hyunseong sudah mengetahuinya?"

Aku menyembunyikan kepalaku dan memeluk erat bantalku. "Mereka tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

"Tapi ini merupakan kabar baik. Tuan Donghyun pasti sangat menyukainya."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengatakannya. Yang penting, sekarang pialaku bertambah satu lagi. Predikat sebagai kapten tim basket dengan pencetakkan poin terbanyak. Haha."

"Sudah ada 12."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap pelayanku yang masih sibuk dengan kakiku itu. "Mwo?"

"Piala tuan yang belum anda publikasikan."

"Publikasikan? Memangnya aku ini apa?"

"Nde. Belum lagi semua piagam tuan yang banyak itu."

Aku kembali membenamkan kepalaku di bantal empukku. "Itu semua tidak penting sama sekali untuk dibahas."

"Jika saya mempunyai anggota keluarga seperti anda, maka saya akan merasa sangat beruntung."

"Wae?"

"Anda pintar di bidang akademik maupun non akademik."

"Peringkat Kwangmin masih diatasku."

"Tapi anda bisa mendapatkan peringkat dua baik di kelas maupun sekolah. Itu sangat membanggakan."

"…" Aku hanya diam menanggapinya.

Aku berpikir bahwa tak perlu ada yang dibanggakan dariku.

"Sudah selesai tuan. Anda bisa tidur sekarang."

"Gomawo."

"Baik tuan, jika ada yang anda butuhkan, silahkan panggil saya."

"Nde."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Pagi itu terasa sangat berbeda untuk Youngmin. Tak ada teman untuk sarapannya kali ini. Sepi. Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang mengisi pagi itu. Tidak lama Youngmin menyelesaikan sarapannya, walaupun kali ini makanan yang ada di piringnya belum dapat dikatakan -habis-, karena dia hanya memakannya beberapa sendok saja. Dan hal itu membuat para pelayannya merasa khawatir. Mereka tahu jika Youngmin melakukan hal seperti itu, bisa dipastikan jika dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Hal itu berlangsung hingga ia sampai di sekolah. Dan itu membuat teman-temannya merasa khawatir.

"Hey, Youngmin, gwanchana?" Tanya Dongho. Dongho memang teman satu meja Youngmin.

"Aniyo."

"Kamu sakit?"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang menghampiri mereka. "Youngmin, apa kamu tau dimana Kwangmin? Dari tadi aku hubungi, tapi tidak bisa dihubungi"

"Nde, aku tidak melihatnya, aku pikir bersamamu, Kevin."

"Huffttt."

"Sekarang dimana Kwangmin?"

"Di rumah sakit." Jawab Youngmin singkat.

"HAH?!"

"Wae?"

"Tadi malam, dia kambuh lagi. Dan, yah kalian tahu."

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Molla. Aku belum bertanya ke Donghyun hyung"

"Aku turut prihatin. Semoga Kwangmin cepat sembuh."

**###**

***DONGHYUN POV***

"Uisa, kapan aku boleh pulang?"

"Beberapa hari lagi."

"HAH! Tapi aku kan sudah tidak sakit."

Aku menghela nafas. "Tapi dia baik-baik saja kan, Uisa?" Tanyaku.

"Ye, tidak ada masalah dengan paru-parunya. Kau hanya perlu istirahat."

"Nde uisa."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Masih ada pasien yang harus saya tangani."

"Nde, silahkan."

Uisa itu pergi keluar. Aku duduk di samping Kwangmin.

"Hyung tidak pulang?"

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu disini."

"Hyung tidak bekerja?"

Aku mengambil sebuah apel yang ada dimeja. "Untuk apa aku bekerja? Toh, mereka sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik." Aku memakan apel yang ada di tanganku. "Lagipula, jika aku pulang, siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

"Terserahlah, memang susah punya hyung yang keras kepala..."

"Eh?! Apa yang kau katakan, hah?!"

"Mwo?!"

"Dongsaeng tak tau diri!"

Huhh... terjadi lagi. Tapi aku juga merindukan pertengkaran seperti ini.

******###**

*******AUTHOR POV***

Sore itu, Youngmin pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjenguk Kwangmin yang berada di rumah sakit bersama Dongho dan Kevin. Sebelumnya, mereka memutuskan membeli buah untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Kwangmin suka anggur kan?" Tanya Dongho.

"Ye."

"Aku akan membelinya."

Setelah mereka selesai membeli buah. Mereka memutuskan berangkat ke rumah sakit.

'CKLEK'

"Anyeonghaseo!" Sapa mereka bertiga.

"Anyeong." Sahut Hyunseong. "Kalian? Ayo masuk."

Mereka bertiga memasuki kamar rawat itu dan segera menghampiri Kwangmin yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil bermain androidnya. Mereka meletakkan buah yang mereka beli di atas meja. Ternyata bukan hanya Hyunseong dan Kwangmin yang berada di sana. Disana juga ada Donghyun. Dia sekarang sedang tidur di sofa. Dari raut wajahnya, sangat terlihat jika dia sangat kelelahan.

"Hai! Kalian kesini. Padahal aku besok pagi juga akan pulang."

"Itu kan karena kamu yang terlalu memaksa. Sebenarnya kondisimu itu belum memungkinkan." Sahut Hyunseong. "Dasar, keras kepala."

"Hyung pikir, hyung tidak keras kepala?!" Kata Youngmin.

"Youngmin, kau!" Hyunseong hendak memukul kepala Youngmin.

"HAHAHA"

"Sssttt. Diam. Donghyun hyung sedang tidur."

"Ini foto mereka."

"Semua?"

"Tidak, ambil salah satu saja."

"Nde."

"Laksanakan tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun!"

"Mengerti."

**###**

**TBC**

_apakah masih kurang panjang? kkkkk! ^^ review yaa chingu ^^b_


	4. Chapter 3

_okay! terimakasih sekali lagi yang telah rela untuk meninggalkan jejak review di FF ini ^^_

_emm, ini chap lanjutannya. maaf kalau mengecewakan, thor Fasma lagi sibuk TO, persiapan UNAS sama sibuk praktik sekolah. jadi, kayaknya kurang maksimal ^^ Mianhae! ^^b_

**###**

**Chap sebelumnya**

"Ini foto mereka"

"Semua?"

"Tidak, ambil salah satu saja"

"Nde"

"Laksanakan tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun!"

"Mengerti"

**###**

**Title : Save Our Brother**

**Author : Anggraini Fasma**

**Cast : Boyfriend , Dongho, Kiseop, Kevin (U-KISS)**

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Semua baju sudah masuk?"

"Sudah"

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan, kan?"

"Aku rasa tidak"

Pagi itu mereka sedang mempersiapkan kepulangan Kwangmin. Donghyun sedang asyik memerintah dongsaengnya. Berhubung sekarang Hyunseong sedang tidak ada jadwal dan Youngmin sedang libur, maka mereka memutuskan untuk membantu hyung tersayang mereka di rumah sakit.

"Kwangmin sudah siap?"

"Siapp!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang"

**###**

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari orang yang bisa bersamamu 24 jam" Usul Donghyun.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu untuk membicarakan Kwangmin yang akhir-akhir ini sering kambuh. Sedangkan Donghyun, Youngmin dan Hyunseong tidak bisa selalu menjaganya. Walaupun di rumah mereka banyak pembantu, mereka semua sudah mempunyai tugas mereka sendiri. Sehingga mereka tidak mungkin menambah beban tugas lagi.

"Hyung, aku tidak perlu dijaga, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" Tolak Kwangmin.

Hyunseong mencibir. "Terakhir kali kamu menjaga dirimu, kamu masuk rumah sakit kemarin"

"Itu kan hanya kesalahan kecil"

"Kesalahan kecil?" Delik Donghyun. "Muntah darah tengah malam. Kamu tahu, aku sangat panik malam itu. Sudah! Jangan membantah. Keputusan sudah bulat. Aku akan mencari orang untuk menjagamu 24 jam"

**###**

"Kwangmin, perkenalkan. Dia Minwoo dia yang akan menjagamu. Anggap dia sebagai temanmu, karena umur kalian tidak terlalu jauh"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Minwoo"

"Aku Kwangmin. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik"

"Aku berharap"

"Orangtua Minwoo telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi dia akan tinggal di rumah kita"

"Nde, hyung"

**###**

Pagi itu semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Bangun, mandi, sarapan pagi, dan yang lainnya. Sudah sekitar 2 minggu, Kwangmin 'diawasi' oleh Minwoo. Atau mungkin Kwangmin lebih menganggap Minwoo menguntitnya. Ya, karena sekarang ia dan Minwoo satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas. Hahaha! Yah itulah penderitaannya. Tapi entah mengapa, Youngmin merasa kurang cocok dengan adanya Minwoo dirumahnya. Apalagi keberadaannya didekat Kwangmin. Walaupun dia tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap Kwangmin sebagai adik kembarnya, tetapi entah mengapa perasaan itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Sore ini, Youngmin ada janji akan bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Sehingga, tidak memungkinkannya untuk pulang bersama dengan Kwangmin.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang sekitar jam 7 nanti. Kalian berhati-hatilah dijalan" Pesan Youngmin.

"Nde" Jawab mereka kompak.

Kemudian Minwoo dan Kwangmin memasuki mobil dan segera pulang.

**###**

***KWANGMIN POV***

Saat ini aku dan Minwoo sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku merasa sangat lelah.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Minwoo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya. Lumayan"

"Tidurlah"

Tanpa sadar, aku segera memejamkan mataku dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

"…"

"…"

"…'

"…"

'BRAKKK!'

Ake terbangun karena merasakan tubuhku dihantam dengan sangat keras. Aku mendengar ada teriakan beberapa orang, kemudian ada yang menarik tanganku dan membungkam mulutku. Aku ingin membuka mataku, teetapi terasa sangat sulit. Kepalaku juga sangat sakit. Aku sempat menahannya beberapa saat hingga semuanya terasa gelap.

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Malam itu di koridor rumah sakit, terlihat beberapa orang berlari dengan panik kearah ruang ICU. Mereka adalah Hyunseong, Youngmin dan Donghyun. Yah, mereka sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Kwangmin kecelakaan.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan seorang laki-laki dengan jas putihnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Donghyun segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Han uisa, bagaimana keadaan Kwangmin?" Tanyanya. Ya, Donghyun memang mengenal dekat Han uisa, karena beliau adalah dokter pribadi Kwangmin.

Tapi Han uisa malah mengerutkan dahinya. "Kwangmin?" Tanyanya.

"Iya. Kwangmin. Anda menangani korban kecelakaan kan, dengan plat mobil XXX? Itu mobilku. Disana ada 2 orang, Kwangmin dan Minwoo"

"Hei, tunggu. Yang menjadi korban kecelakaan itu hanya 1 orang saja. Dan itu bukan Kwangmin"

"Sudahlah, uisa jangan bercanda. Kami mengkhawatirkannya!"

"Donghyun-shi, silahkan anda masuk jika anda tidak mempercayai saya"

Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung memasuki ruang ICU itu. Memang benar kata Han uisa. Di ruangan itu hanya ada Minwoo yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Mereka shock melihatnya. Bingung, kaget, cemas, semuanya menjadi satu.

"Dimana Kwangmin?"

**###**

'Gelap. Dimana ini?'

'Arrghhhh, badanku sakit semua''

'TEK' tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala di ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah sadar, anak kecil?"

Kwangmin terkejut mendengar suara itu. Segera ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut. Tampak seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang tinggi mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah piring berisikan nasi. Kwangmin sangat ketakutan. Sesampainya orang itu di depan Kwangmin, ia langsung berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Kwangmin.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit?"

Kwangmin sedikit mengangguk dengan takut-takut.

"Huh! Dasar anak manja. Ternyata ayah dan anak sama saja"

"…" Kwangmin tidak bisa menjawabnya karena mulutnya tertutup sebuah kain.

"Apakah enak 10 tahun ini kau hidup dengan keluarga iblis-mu itu?"

"…"

"Ups. Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, ya.. maaf, aku melupakannya" Kemudian orang itu segera membuka ikatan kain pada mulut Kwangmin secara kasar.

"K-kamu s-siapa?" Kata pertama yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku?" Orang itu menunjuk mukanya. "Apa kau tidak pernah mengenal muka yang seperti ini?" Orang itu membalikkan badannya menjadi membelakangi Kwangmin. "Oh iya, aku lupa bahwa semua silsilah keluargamu sama sekali tidak ada yang peduli dengan bawahannya kan? Huh, sungguh sangat miris mengetahuinya"

"M-maak-maksudmu?"

"Iya, kau. Apa sih untungnya menjadi kamu?! Bodoh!"

"Tolong, lepaskan a-aku"

'PRANGGG"

Orang itu meletakkan piring yang dibawanya dengan sangat kasar. "Makan itu jika kau tak ingin mati sia-sia disini" Tanpa kata-kata lagi, orang itu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan segera mengunci pintunya.

'Hei, bagaimana aku memakannya, bahkan orang tadi tidak membukakan tali yang mengikat tanganku. Tapi aku lapar. Dan asal kamu tahu, di piring itu hanya ada nasi, tidak ada lauk sama sekali. Yah, dengan terpaksa aku memakannya'

Perlahan, Kwangmin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah piring itu. Dia membungkukkan badannya hingga mulutnya menyentuh piring itu. Dan dia memakannya. Kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana susahnya dia memakan nasi biadab itu.

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Donghyun, Hyunseong dan Youngmin sangat shock mengetahui bahwa Kwangmin hilang.

"Lalu dimana Kwangmin sekarang?"

Han uisa yang sedikit bingung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Donghyun tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minwoo sekarang, uisa?" Tanya Hyunseong.

"Pasien mengalami sedikit benturan di bagian punggungnya dan beberapa memar. Tetapi tidak terlalu parah. Kalian bisa menjenguknya."

"Nde, uisa. Kamsahamnida."

"Chonma. Jika ada sesuatu, cepat hubungi saya."

"Nde."

Kemudian mereka bertiga pergi menuju kamar rawat Minwoo. Youngmin berjalan lebih dulu dan mendekati Minwoo. Dia memandang Minwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dimana Kwangmin? Bagaimana dia bisa hilang?"

Hyunseong mencoba menenangkan Donghyun. "Sudahlah, kita akan mencarinya. Bersyukurlah hyung, Minwoo baik-baik saja"

"Kapan dia sadar?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Wae?"

**###**

***KWANGMIN POV***

'CKLEK'

"Selamat malam"

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara itu. Ada seorang laki-laki sedang mendekat kearahku. Wajahnya mirip dengan orang jahat tadi, (maksa dikit) tapi dia terlihat lebih muda.

"Kau lapar, ini, aku membawakan makanan untukmu"

Dia menyodorkan sebungkus roti padaku. Sebenarnya aku sangat lapar. Tapi apa boleh buat, tangan dan kakiku terikat.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyuapkannya kepadamu"

Wah, dia seperti tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Perlahan, dia duduk disampingku dan membuka bungkusan roti yang ada di tangannya lalu menyuapkannya kepadaku.

"Aku orang baik, aku tidak mungkin akan meracunimu. Percayalah"

Aku segera mambuka mulutku dan membiarkan makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku Jeongmin, kau Kwangmin, kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau baik" Kataku.

"Baik? Aku merasa kasihan kepadamu"

"Kasihan? Karena aku diculik?"

"Bukan"

"Lalu?"

"Kau yang harus menanggung kesalahan ayahmu"

"Appa? Apa salah Appa? Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu dan orang yang tadi?"

"Orang tadi adalah saudaraku. Kami tiga bersaudara. Appamu adalah mantan atasan almarhum appa kami, sebelum beliau memecat appaku"

"Memecat"

"Iya, dan kedua saudaraku tidak terima akan hal itu"

"Appamu pasti melakukan suatu kesalahan sam-"

"Salah paham"

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman yang sangat fatal hingga hal itu terjadi, dan hal iti membuat kami sekeluarga jatuh miskin"

"…"

"Dan hari itulah penderitaan kami dimulai"

"…"

"Appa sakit. Eomma pergi meninggalkan kami karena malu. Karena appa tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Dia menjadi seorang pengangguran dan penyakitan sejak ditinggal oleh eomma kami."

"Aku-aku minta maaf"

"Aku dan hyung-ku harus banting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarga kami dan untuk pengobatan appa. Dan dongsaeng kami, dia harus putus sekolah"

"A-aku ssungguhh m-minta maaf"

"Haahhh…" Jeongmin menghela nafasnya.

"…"

"Maaf" Katanya.

"Kenapa? Kan itu salah appaku yang telah memecat appamu hanya karena kesalahpahaman"

"Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini"

"Tak apa"

"Kau pasti kesulitan dengan tubuh terikat seperti itu"

"Kau benar.."

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantumu"

"…"

"Rotinya habis. Aku pergi, ya. Kau beristirahatlah"

"Jeongmin" Panggilku.

Dia menoleh. "Panggil aku 'hyung', aku lebih tua darimu"

"Nde, hyung. Emm.. Aku kedinginan.."

Dia mendekat lagi kearahku. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Saudaraku pasti akan marah padaku"

"Nde, gwanchana"

Jeongmin menginggalkanku di ruangan itu sendiri.

**###**

***YOUNGMIN POV***

Sore ini, aku, Kevin dan Dongho memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan ini adalah kedua kalinya dalam tiga hari belakangan kami berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Kami berencana akan menjenguk Minwoo. Walaupun kami masih diselimuti duka karena hilangnya Kwangmin, tapi, kami juga merasa kasihan dengan Minwoo. Sejak kecelakaan itu, dia seperti trauma. Dia tidak pernah berbicara meskipun ditanya sekalipun. Padahal aku sangat mengharapkan informasi darinya. Orang terakhir yang bersama dengan Kwangmin kan dia.

Saat ini, kami telah berada di ruang rawat Minwoo. Disana dia terlihat sedang memandang kosong ke arah jendela. Kami mendekatinya secara perlahan.

"Minwoo-a" Panggil Kevin.

Dia sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Minwoo-a" panggilnya lagi. Dia menyentuh pundak Minwoo perlahan.

Kali ini Minwoo sedikit menoleh menatap kami. Pandangannya terlihat ketakutan. Kemudian dia menepis kasar tangan Kevin. Minwoo memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Pergi kalian…"

"Min-"

"PERGI KALIANN!"

"Minwoo-a, ini kami" Kata Dongho. Minwoo masih berteriak histeris.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Dongho berlari keluar untuk mencari seorang uisa. Kevin dan aku masih sibuk menenangkan Minwoo yang masih terus berteriak. Tak lama kemudian uisa pun datang dan langsung menyuntikkan obat penenang kepada Minwoo.

"Tolong, kalian jangan mengajaknya untuk berbicara banyak terlebih dahulu. Karena keadaannya masih belum stabil"

"Nde, uisa. Kamsahamnida"

"Nde. Saya masih ada pasien, jika terjadi sesuatu, tolong hubungi saya"

"Nde, uisa"

Uisa itupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Minwoo berada.

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian telah mengetahui dimana saengku berada?"

"Belum, tuan. Selama pencarian, kami sama sekali tidak menemukan satupun petunjuk"

"Hahhh! Bagaimana ini? Dimana sebenarnya dongsaengku sekarang?"

"Josonghamnida, tuan. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami"

Tiba-tiba Hyunseong datang dengan membawa sebuah amplop hitam di tangannya. "Donghyun hyung, ada surat untukmu" dia menyerahkan surat itu untuk Donghyun.

"Dari siapa?" Tanyanya sambil membuka amplop tersebut.

"Molla. Amplop itu tiba-tiba aku temukan di dalam tasku"

Donghyun membuka amplop itu dan membacanya dengan perlahan.

_Hai, Tuan Donghyun yang terhormat…  
Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini?  
Kau pasti merasa kehilangan akan dongsaengmu, kan?  
Tenang saja, dia "sekarang" dalam keadaan baik  
Kau ingat "SEKARANG", jadi aku tidak menjamin untuk beberapa hari, beberapa jam, atau mungkin beberapa menit kamudian, apakah dia tetap akan baik-baik saja…..  
Aku dengar, dongsaengmu mengidap penyakit paru-paru…. Ohh, kasihan sekaliii..  
Bagaimana yaa, jika aku menempatkannya di tempat yang gelap dan dingin tanpa alas dan penghangat?  
Berdoalah saja dia akan baik-baik saja…  
Tapi tenanglah, dia tidak akan aku sentuh untuk saat ini. Kau tunggulah surat kedua dariku, maka kau akan mengetahui dimana dongsaengmu berada!_

Perlahan, Donghyun meremas lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dia merasa marah, kesal, khawatir, menyesal dan yang lainnya. Merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mempu menjaga dongsaengnya.

"Hyunseong, berhati-hatilah"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Mungkin orang ini tidak hanya menginginkan Kwangmin. Aku takut dia juga mengincarmu"

"Nde. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

**###**

Malam itu, Youngmin, Kevin, dan Dongho menunggui Minwoo di rumah sakit. Mereka khawatir jika Minwoo tiba-tiba mengamuk dan tidak ada yang menjaganya. Itu sangat berbahaya.

"Kenapa dia belum juga sadar" Tanya Dongho. Sekarang dia sedang tiduran di sofa bersama Youngmin.

"Mungkin efek obatnya memang seperti itu"

"Youngmin-a" Panggil Kevin.

"Wae?"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Minwoo kita beri perawatan di rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Dia mengalami trauma. Dan jiwanya saat ini pasti sedang terganggu"

"Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu buruk. Maksudku, kau tahu kan bagaimana rumah sakit jiwa itu?" Tanya Dongho polos.

"Atau kita bisa membawanya ke seorang psikiater? Mungkin?"

"Nanti akan aku tanyakan ke Donghyun hyung. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah dianggap Donghyun hyung seperti adiknya sendiri"

"Okay"

**###  
**

'BRAKKK'

Kwangmin menyerngitkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Dia merasa kaget akan hal itu. Kwangmin menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hai, anak kecil" Sapa orang itu.

"K-kau lagi. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Oh, ya. Kau belum mengenalku, benarkan?" Orang itu menyentuh dagu Kwangmin hingga kedua bola mata mereka saling menatap. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kiseop"

"Kiseop? Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu melakukan ini?"

Orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Kwangmin. "Simple saja, aku hanya akan membalaskan dendam keluarga kami. Atau lebih tepatnya dendamku" Orang itu berbalik memunggungi Kwangmin.

"Dendam? Dengan appaku?"

"Kau tahu? Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Dari seseorang yang kau tak perlu tahu"

"Seseorang?" Kiseop membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Kwangmin. "Siapa?"

"Sudah aku bilang, kau tak perlu tahu akan hal itu!" Bentak Kwangmin.

'PLAKK!'

"KAU! Berani kau membentakku?!"

Setetes cairan merah pekat terlihat mengalir di sudut bibir Kwangmin.

"Jeongmin! Bawa makanannya kemari!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, terlihat Jeongmin datang sambil membawa sepiring nasi dengan segelas air minum.

"Berikan itu padanya" Perintah Kiseop.

Jeongmin mendekat kearah Kwangmin sambil memberikan makanan itu tanpa menatap Kwangmin sama sekali.

"Hyung…" panggil Kwangmin pelan, bahkan terdengar sepeti bisikan.

Namun, Jeongmin sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kwangmin. Ini seperti bukan Jeongmin yang dia kenal sore tadi. Kiseop memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Selesai meletakkan makanan itu di dekat , Kwangmin, Jeongmin segera berdiri disamping Kiseop.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan Jeongmin-a?"

"Aniyo, hyung"

"Bagus. Aku tahu kau dapat diandalkan"

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Jeongmin, dia pasti merasa sangat takut dengan hyungnya itu. Kasihan sekali dia, padahal dia sangat baik' Batin Kwangmin.

"Ugh! Sak-kitt…"

Kwangmin meringkukkan tubuhnya karena merasakan dadanya berdetak nyeri.

"H-hhyy-yyunggg, t-to..lon..ggg- s-sak..kittt…"

'Tuhan… tolong aku…" serunya dalam hati.

**###  
**

Sore harinya, Youngmin dan Kevin pergi untuk menjenguk Minwoo kembali. Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Minwoo ke tempat psikiater. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat Minwoo lengkap dengan baju pasiennya sedang mengendap-endap di lorong rumah sakit.

"Hei, itu kan Minwoo. Mau apa dia?"

"Bukankah dia masih sakit?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres"

**###**

**TBC**

_okay. pengen cepet-cepet selesaiin ini. biar gak mikir lagi. ahaha! sekian dari saia. mohon REVIEWnya!_


	5. Chapter 4

_YEY! ini chap terakhir ^^ makasih sebelumnya untuk kalian semua ^^ maaf jika cerita ini kurang berkenan or tidak seperti selera kalian. ini buat kalian yang minta "lanjutin FFnya jangan lama-lama ya thor".. :3 thor Fasma mau ujian, doa'in lulus+nilainya tinggi ya ^^  
_

**###**

**Chap sebelumnya**

"Hei, itu kan Minwoo. Mau apa dia?"

"Bukankah dia masih sakit?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres"

"Kevin, berikan handphonemu. Biar aku hubungi Dongho. Kita ikuti dia" Perintah Youngmin.

Youngmin memencet tuts handphone Kevin dengan sangat cepat.

"Cepatlah, sebentar lagi handphoneku pasti mati."

**###**

**Title : Save Our Brother**

**Author : Anggraini Fasma**

**Cast : Boyfriend, Dongho, Kiseop, Kevin (U-KISS)**

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Kevin, Youngmin dan Dongho mengikuti Minwoo hingga ke sebuah rumah tua. Di belakang rumah tua itu ada sebuah hutan yang cukup gelap. Mereka melihat Minwoo memasuki rumah tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, sambil mengendap-endap, mereka memasuki rumah tersebut. Mereka melihat Minwoo bertemu dengan dua orang laki-laki dan memamanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'hyung', dan mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Dan dapat diambil kesimpulan bahwa kedua orang itu adalah saudara Minwoo.

Shock. Itu yang mereka rasakan ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka saat ini. Ya, Kwangmin dalam keadaan terikat. Dan kalian tahu? Ternyata selama ini Kwangmin diculik. Dan penculiknya adalah Minwoo dan kadua saudaranya.

Saat ini, Minwoo dan Kiseop sedang berada di hadapan Kwangmin. Memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"M-Minwoo? K-kau?"

"Iya. Benar. Aku adalah adik bungsu mereka"

Kwangmin sangat shock mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau ja-hat!"

"Iya. Benar. Aku memang jahat. Aku sudah sejak lama membenci keluargamu. Kau tahu? aku bahkan hampir masuk rumah sakit jiwa gara-gara ini."

"Kau? Rumah sakit jiwa?" Tanya Kiseop tak percaya.

"Huh!" Minwoo mengendus kesal.

"Padahal ka-mi sudah-h mengang-gapmu.. saud-dara kami sendi-ri…"

Kiseop mendekati Kwangmin. "Tapi sekarang kau tahu kan, yang sebenarnya?"

Kwangmin menunduk, menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi pasti akan keluar. Menahan kepalanya yang seakan ditusuk oleh jarum-jarum biadab.

"Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini" Ajak Kiseop. "Aku akan mengirim surat untuk hyungnya. Kita mulai rencana kita sekarang. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bermain-main dulu dengannya"

"T-tolong, jangan kau sakiti saudaraku. Aku moh-hon…"

"Tenang saja, anak kecil. Mereka tidak akan terluka jika kakak sulungmu itu mau memberikan semua sertifikat perusahaannya kepadaku"

"Kau jahat!"

'PLAKK'

"AKU TIDAK AKAN JAHAT JIKA ORANG TUA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBUAT ORANG TUA KAMI MENDERITA!"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Ayo kita keluar"

**###**

"Kwangmin!"

Youngmin, Dongho, dan Kevin berlari mendekati Kwangmin yang terbaring meringkuk di lantai ruangan itu. Youngmin segera membalikkan tubuh Kwangmin, sehingga mereka dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Yo-Youngmin-a…"

"Nde, gwanchana?" Ujar Youngmin sambil sedikit menegakkan tubuh Kwangmin.

"Young..min-a…" Kata Kwangmin lagi. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Youngmin segera menarik saudaranya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Youngmin. Ia merasakan kepala Kwangmin sedikit mengangguk. Dengan cepat, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melepaskan jacket yang ia kenakan. Ia memakaikan jacket itu perlahan ke tubuh Kwangmin dan merapatkannya.

Dongho segera berlari kearah pintu karena mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Ada apa, Dongho-ya?" Tanya Kevin.

"Sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang mendekat ke sini"

"Youngmin-a, sepertinya kita harus cepat keluar dari tempat ini."

Kevin dan Youngmin segera membantu Kwangmin untuk berdiri, padahal Kwangmin dalam keadaan hampir tak sadarkan diri saat itu. Mereka berjalan menuju jendela yang mereka gunakan tadi untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Setelah sampai di luar ruangan, Youngmin dan Kevin memapah Kwangmin dan segera berlari. Mereka berlari dengan sedikit tertatih. Sekitar 15 menit berlari, Youngmin tiba-tiba terjatuh.

'BRUKKK'

"Arrghh!"

"Youngmin-a!"

Dengan sigap, Dongho segera menahan bahu Kwangmin supaya dia tidak terjatuh. Kevin saat ini masih memapah Kwangmin. Mereka mendudukkan Kwangmin perlahan. Mereka berhenti dan segera menghampiri Youngmin yang sedang memegang pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit. Karena gelap, mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada kaki Youngmin.

"Gwenchana?"

"Kakimu sakit?"

"Apa kau terkilir?"

"Sepertinya iya. Pergilah! Nanti aku akan menyusul kalian"

"Aniyo, ini terlalu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika mereka menemukanmu?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Cepat tolong Kwangmin!"

"YA! Kau jangan seperti itu! Kau pikir kami tidak mengkhawatirkanmu?!" Bentak Dongho. "Biar aku membantumu berjalan"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kwangmin? Aku tidak akan kuat menggendongnya sambil berlari. Lihatlah! Dia hampir pingsan!" Teriak Kevin.

"Kalian, tolong jangan berdebat disaat seperti ini" Mohon Youngmin

"Hahhh.. Siapa yang membawa handphone?" Tanya Kevin.

"Aku tidak" Jawab Youngmin.

Dongho segera mengambil handphonenya. Dia memencet tombol 'ON' berkali-kali. Ia segera memasukkan handphonenya ke sakunya lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa ada kata 'LOW BATT' di layar handphonenya.

"Percuma saja."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya mereka akan segera menemukan kita." Kata Youngmin memecah keheningan.

Kevin menatap Dongho yang saat ini sedang memainkan rerumputan di depannya dengan kakinya. "Dongho-ya, kau masih bisa berlari, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cepat pulang dan beritahu Donghyun hyung dan Hyunseong hyung"

"Maksudmu? Aku sendiri? Lalu kalian bagaimana?"

"Kita tidak akan bisa tepat waktu jika keadaannya seperti ini. Kasihan Kwangmin dan Youngmin"

Youngmin mendongakkan kepalanya. "Cepatlah, Dongho. Kami mempercayaimu."

"Baiklah." Dongho merasa agak ragu dengan keputusannya. "Aku akan pergi dan membawa Donghyun hyung dan Hyunseong hyung kemari. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

Dengan cepat Dongho segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Berlari untuk meminta bantuan.

Kevin berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Youngmin. "Kau masih bisa berjalan, kan?"

"Sedikit, aku rasa."

Tiba-tiba dari arah kejauhan, terdengar beberapa orang berlari sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Mereka pasti orang-orang itu."

"Pelankan suaramu dan jangan bergerak."

Sekitar tiga menit suara itu menghilang secara perlahan.

"Youngmin-a, ayo cepat kamu berdiri. Kita cari tempat yang lebih aman!"

Youngmin berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Kevin, setelah itu, Kevin kembali memapah Kwangmin.

"Ayo cepat"

Mereka berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Sekitar 20 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk berlindung dan beristirahat di tempat itu.

Sesampainya mereka di gubuk itu, mereka langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka di lantai. Lelah. Itu yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

'JTTAARRRR'

Suara petir terdengar memekakan telinga yang diiringi suara hujan yang sangat deras. Hal yang menambah dinginnya tempat itu.

"Hhh.. Y-Youngg-minnn-…hah-hh…"

Mendengar itu, Youngmin mendekati Kwangmin yang sedang terbaring. "Wae?" Tanyanya. Nafas Kwangmin tidak teratur. Dadanya naik turun sangat cepat. "Sesak?" Ia segera mendudukkan Kwangmin, dan menyandarkan kepala Kwangmin di bahunya.

"D-da-da-dak-ku…s-sak-ki-t, Yo-Youngg-minn…hhh" Rintihnya lemah. Ia terus berusaha menggunakan mulutnya untuk bernafas.

Youngmin panik. Dia memang sering menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Jika dia menghadapi hal seperti ini, biasanya dia langsung menghubungi dokter atau membawa adik kembarnya itu ke rumah sakit. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk sekarang.

"Kwang, tahan… bertahanlah.." Youngmin tidak berani menidurkan Kwangmin, karena pernapasannya akan semakin tersumbat jika dia ditidurkan.

Kevin mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Kemudian dia mengelap keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari dahi Kwangmin.

Youngmin semakin meracau tak tentu karena kepanikannya. "Kwangmin-a, bertahanlah… kau pasti kuat. Kau orang yang kuat… aku yakin itu.."

Sementara itu, Kwangmin semakin susah untuk bernapas. Seakan-akan ada batu yang menyumbat paru-parunya. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar karena kadinginan dan sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hhh-ss…sse-sak..kk…sek..kall-lii… t-tto-long-g..hh-hhh" Kwangmin memejamkan matanya erat dan membukanya lagi. Keringat dingin terus saja keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Penyakitnya kambuh. Kita sedang terjebak disini. Bantuan pasti lama datang. Diluar sedang hujan. Dia… Dia…" Racaunya panic.

"Tenanglah, kau jangan panik seperti ini. Kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan" Nasehat Kevin.

"YA! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Dongsaengku sedang sekarat!" Bentak Youngmin.

Kevin yang mendengar bentakan itu, hanya terdiam. Dia sadar jika Youngmin sekarang memang benar-benar panik karena dongsaengnya.

"Hahh… h-hh… ha-ah-h-hh…"

"Kau kuat, Kwang. Percayalah padaku…" Youngmin semakin panik ketika melihat mata Kwangmin tertutup perlahan. "Kwang, tolong tetaplah sadar… jangan tutup matamu…"

**###**

'BRAKKK'

"Hyung! Hahh-hah!"

"Dongho-ya, wae?" Tanya Donghyun. Di terlihat sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu dengan Hyunseong dan Kwangmin beberapa orang. Mereka terlihat seperti detektif.

"Hahh… Kwangmin! D-dia"

"Kami sudah tahu hal itu. Ayo kita pergi kesana"

**###**

"Argh, kakiku." Youngmin meluruskan kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Sepertinya kakimu bengkak. Pasti akibat berjalan tadi." Kevin sedikit memijit pergelangan kaki Youngmin yang bengkak.

"Berikan Kwangmin padaku. Kakimu pasti sakit."

"Aniyo. Mungkin ini saatnya aku merasakan bagaimana tanggung jawab seorang hyung.."

"Tapi, kakimu-"

'BRAKKK!"

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Kevin. Dia sedikit berjinjit keluar untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu. Tak lama untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuat suara itu, Kevin kembali menghampiri Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

"Ada apa, Kevin?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Mereka menemukan tempat ini."

"Hah?!"

"Ayo cepat, kita pergi!"

"Tidak. Jangan! Kalian pergilah. Aku sudah tidak mampu untuk berjalan."

"Kau pasti bisa, Youngmin-a"

Youngmin menatap Kwangmin yang kali ini berada di pelukannya. Ia sangat pucat, dan dingin… Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Shiro! Itu akan sangat lama."

'BRAKKK' Suara itu terdeangar lagi.

"Cepat bawa Kwangmin, aku mohon… selamatkan dia…"

"Kita akan pergi bersama!"

"Aniyo!" Youngmin menyerahkan Kwangmin yang ada di pelukannya kepada Kevin. "Selamatkan dia, tolong…"

"Youngmin-a…"

"Kita sahabat, kan?"

"I-iya.."

"Sekali ini saja… tolong bantu aku… bawa dia pergi dari sini…"

"A-Aku…"

"Aku percaya padamu, Kevin. Cepatlah!"

"Tapi kau mau berjanji padaku?"

"Ya"

"Kau akan selamat!"

"Aku akan selamat. Aku janji. Sekarang cepatlah pergi!"

Kevin segera menggendong Kwangmin di punggungnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

'BRAAKKK' pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan sangat keras.

Kiseop datang bersama dengan Minwoo.

"Oh, ternyata ada satu orang disini, anak baik!"

Youngmin sedikit bergidik melihat seringaian yang nampak dari bibir lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Dimana saudaramu itu?"

"…"

"Kau tahu? Apa hukuman untuk anak yang melanggar aturan sepertimu?"

Youngmin menggelengkan kepalanya takut-takut. Tiba-tiba ia membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kwangmin ketika bersama lelaki kejam ini.

"Kau tidak tahu, yaa?" Ia menyentuh dagu Youngmin.

"Minwoo!"

"Ye"

"Ambilkan cermin itu!" Kiseop menunjuk sebuah cermin yang menggantung di dinding gubuk itu.

"Kau mau apa, hyung?"

"Bermain-main. Kau mau ikut?"

"Jika itu mengasyikkan. Aku siap"

Kiseop menunjukkan cermin itu di depan Youngmin. "Kau lihat mukamu sekarang?"

"…"

"Lihatlah mukamu… dengan alat yang akan menyayat tubuhmu sebentar lagi…"

**###**

Kevin menendang pintu belakang gubuk itu sehingga dapat terbuka. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menariknya. Dia ingin berteriak, tetapi tidak bisa. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Ssstttt!" Seru orang itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Tenanglah, aku orang baik. Aku akan membantumu" Orang itu menarik Kevin ke suatu tempat. "Di sebelah sana" Dia menunjuk suatu tempat. "Di sana ada semak-semak yang cukup aman untuk berlindung. Cukup jauh. Tempat itu, hanya tempat itu yang aman untukmu"

"…" Kevin sedikit bingung karenanya.

"Tenanglah… aku akan melindungimu dan temanmu ini" Kata orang itu.

"Tapi kau siapa?"

"Ingatlah, namaku Jeongmin"

"Jeongmin?"

"Ye"

"Sebenarnya aku merasa takut. Bagaimana jika mereka nanti menemukan kami?"

"Tidak akan. Percayalah.. aku akan melindungi kalian."

"Gomawo, Jeongmin-shi"

Jeongmin mendorong tubuh Kevin sehingga dia menjauh dari Jeongmin. "Cepatlah pergi! Jika tidak, mereka pasti akan menemukanmu!"

Dengan cepat, Kevin meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Jeongmin.

**###**

"Tunggu dulu, dimana Jeongmin?" Tanya Kiseop.

"Aku disini" Jeongmin tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri hyung tertuanya itu.

"Bagus, semua sudah lengkap. Kita akan mulai permainannya"

"K-kalian mmau ap-pa...?"

"..."

"..."

'PRANGGG'

Kaca yang dipegang oleh Reef tadi telah hancur menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Jangan...aku mohon... itu ber-bahaya..."

"..."

"Turunkan pe-cahan it-tu..."

'Srrttt'

"Arrghhh"

'Srrttt'

"Arrghhh! sak-kittt"

'Srrttt'

"Hen-tikan, ak-kumo-hon"

'BUGGHHH! BUUGHHH!'

"..."

**###**

"Dimana mereka, Dongho?" Tanya Donghyun.

"Terakhir aku meninggalkan mereka, mereka ada di tempat ini"

"Cepat berpencar" Perintah pimpinan dari kelompok itu.

Mereka berpencar untuk menemukan Kwangmin, Youngmin dan Kevin.

"Komandan! Mereka disini!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, mereka segera menghampiri suara tersebut.

"Kwangmin-a!" Seru Donghyun.

Dongho sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Kevin supaya dia terbangun. "Ireonna.."

Perlahan, Kevin membuka matanya. Donghyun segera menarik Kwangmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gwenchana?"

Kwangmin sudah tak mampu lagi untuk membuka matanya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. Bahkan hanya untuk bernafas saja, dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan.

"Bertahanlah… semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hyunseong tersadar bahwa saat ini satu dongsaengnya belum ditemukan. "Dimana Youngmin?"

"Kevin, dimana Youngmin?"

"D-dia masih berada di dalam gubuk itu… Cepat tolong dia…"

"Gubuk? Yang dimana?" Mereka semua tampak bingung.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Komandan, kami menemukan korban dan para tersangkanya. Mereka berada di sebelah sana." Dia menunjuk tempat yang dituju itu. "Cukup jauh dari tempat ini."

"Baik, ayo kita kesana!"

"Donghyun hyung, lebih baik hyung segera membawa Kwangmin dan Kevin ke rumah sakit. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Youngmin?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja"

"Kamu?"

"Kami akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku, hyung"

Mendengar pengakuan dongsaengnya, Donghyun merasa sedikit tenang. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa khawatir kepada dongsaengnya yang belum juga ia temukan sampai saat ini.

"Aku percaaya padamu. Kalian, pulanglah dengan selamat"

"Aku janji"

"Dongho, kau ikutlah pulang"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Ini terlalu berbahaya. Percayalah"

**###**

"YOUNGMIN-A!" Teriak Hyunseong. Ia sekarang melihat dongsaengnya terkulai lemas dengan cairan merah pekat yang terus mengalir keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan pakaian yang ia kenakan telah berubah warna karena cairan itu.

Saat ini Kiseop, Minwoo dan Jeongmin telah ditangkap oleh detektif dan polisi suruhan Donghyun. Ya, Jeongmin juga ikut tertangkap. Karena dia juga terbukti ikut menyiksa Youngmin. Walaupun dengan terpaksa dia melakukannya.

Hyunseong merasa kaget karena disana juga ada Minwoo. "Minwoo-a?"

"Mwo? Kau heran dengan ini?" Tanya Kiseop.

Hyunseong mulai marah. Dia menghampiri Kiseop yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

"KAU!" Ia mencengkeram kerah baju Kiseop. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dongsaengku?! HAH!"

"Lihat saja, dongsaengmu pasti telah mati saat ini…"

"SIALAN KAU!" Hyunseong hampir saja memberikan satu pukulan kepada orang yang berada di depannya jika saja tidak ada yang menahannya untuk saat ini.

Hyunseong kembali menghampiri dongsaengnya yang saat ini sedang di check keadaannya oleh salah satu orang suruhan mereka.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Hyunseong.

"Denyut nadinya sangat lemah. Kita harus cepat menyelamatkannya"

Hyunseong membelai lembut rambut Kwangmin. "Kwangmin-a…" Dia memeluknya. Setetes cairan bening menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku yakin itu"

"DIAM KAU! Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada dongsaengku, KALIAN AKAN DIHUKUM MATI!"

"Terserah kau saja"

Hyunseong menatap wajah pucat Youngmin. Sangat pucat dimatanya. Dingin. Itu yang dia rasakan ketika menyentuh kulit Youngmin.

"Tolong.. bagaimanapun caranya… aku m-mohon, t-to-long dongsaengku…"

**###**

Pagi yang mendung. Gerimis air hujan menambah dinginnya pagi itu. Sedikit-demi sedikit orang-orang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan…

**KIM YOUNGMIN  
24-APRIL-1995  
04-DESEMBER-2012**

Doa-doa dan isak tangis mengiringi kepergiannya. Bahkan langitpun juga ikut menangisi kepergiannya. Yah, Youngmin. Dia telah pergi meninggalkan kita. Pergi kealam yang jauh lebih tenang dan abadi.

Malam itu, Youngmin mengalami luka yang sangat parah. Sekujur tubuhnya telah tersayat oleh pecahan kaca. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, dia telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Semua merasa kehilangan akan hal itu.

Donghyun dan Hyunseong mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian Youngmin. Walaupun ada perasaan menyesal akan hal ini. Mereka berfikir bahwa mereka bukanlah hyung yang baik. Hyung yang dapat diandalkan. Untuk itu, mereka tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kwangmin, dia sekarang sedang berjuang untuk hidup. Kritis. Bahkan dia sempat koma. Hyunseong dan Donghyun merasa terpukul akan musibah yang menimpa keluarganya saat ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kiseop, Minwoo dan Jeongmin? Mereka semua telah mendekam di penjara karena perbuatan mereka. Jeongmin tetap dinyatakan bersalah, karena dia memang terbukti ikut menyiksa Youngmin malam itu.

Kevin dan Dongho? Mereka selamat dan baik-baik saja. Beruntung karena mereka tidak mendapatkan luka yang serius. Mereka tetap memaksa untuk ikut ke pemakaman Youngmin, walaupun kondisi mereka belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Hyung?" Hyunseong memandang kosong nisan di depannya.

"Ye?"

"Aku merasa menjadi hyung yang gagal."

"Kau jangan seperti itu. Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

"…"

"…"

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka berdua. "Tuan, mari kita pulang. Hujan semakin deras."

"Saya masih ingin disini, ajhumma.." Jawab Hyunseong. "Bagaimana nanti dengan Youngmin jika kami pulang? Dia pasti sendirian dan merasa kesepian… kasihan dia…"

Donghyun memeluk Hyunseong yang sedang terisak pelan. Mencoba memberi sebuah kekuatan untuknya. "Kumohon… kau jangan seperti ini… kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, saeng…"

Semua yang berada di sana menangis. Ini terlalu cepat untuk mereka. Semuanya… bahkan mereka belum dapat melupakkan kejadian tadi malam. Terutama Hyunseong, dia yang paling merasa bersalah. Dia tahu persis malam itu, bagaimana dongsaengnya berjuang melawan maut. Bagaimana dongsaengnya terus-menerus merintih kesakitan. Wajah pucat, tubuh penuh lebam dan berlumuran darah masih teringat jelas di memori otaknya saat ini. Kata-kata terakhir dongsaengnya yang mengucapkan betapa bahagianya dia karena telah merasakan bagaimana tanggung jawab terhadap seorang dongsaeng, masih terus terngiang di telinganya… Sulit… sangat sulit untuk melupakannya… juga ketika Youngmin mengatakan bahwa dia ingin memberikan jantungnya untuk Kwangmin malam itu juga. Semua berputar begitu cepat.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Donghyun berdering. Menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang menghubunginya.

"Yoboseyo"

"Tuan Donghyun, sekarang tuan muda Kwangmin kembali kritis. Tolong anda segera kemari."

**###**

Beberapa orang berlarian di depan ruang ICU. Banyak dokter maupun suster yang berlarian keluar masuk di ruangan itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Donghyun datang besama Hyunseong, Kevin dan Dongho.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?!" Tanya Donghyun tak jelas. Dia begitu panik.

"Uisa masih memeriksanya, tuan."

"Maaf tuan, kami tidak tahu. tadi ketika kami sedang menjaga tuan muda Kwangmin, tiba-tiba tuan muda mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Lalu tuan muda kejang dan terbatuk-batuk hebat. Kami tidak tahu kenapa. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan saat itu."

"Ya Tuhan…" Donghyun terduduk lemas. "Bagaimana ini?"

Kevin dan Dongho membantu Donghyun untuk duduk di kursi dan menenangkannya.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Hyunseong melihat Han uisa keluar dari ruangan itu. Melihat itu, Hyunseong segera menghampiri uisa itu dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Uisa! Selamatkan dongsaeng kami!"

Kevin mencoba menenangkan Hyunseong. "Hyung, jangan!"

"Kami sedang berusaha." Jawab Han uisa. "Jantung baru itu belum dapat berfungsi dengan baik, mengingat kondisinya saat ini"

"Kau harus bisa! Kau tidak boleh gagal lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya! ANDWAE!"

"Tuan…"

"Hyunseong …"

Hyunseong mulai mengendorkan cengkeraman tangannyaa pada Han uisa. Ia memerosotkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah sakit. Mencengkeram rambutnya.

"Tuhan… bagaimana ini?" Dia terlihat sangat frustasi. "Dia tidak boleh pergi… Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia…"

"Tenanglah, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Kalian berdo'alah. Dia membutuhkan doa dari kalian semua…"

Han uisa kembali memasuki ruangan tersebut setelah mendengar panggilan dari seorang perawat yang berada di ruangaan itu. Semuanya terdiam. Berfikir… Berdo'a… apakah ini merupakan hari terburuk untuk mereka? Hari ini begitu panjang dan berat untuk mereka lewati. Semua bagaikan sebuah film yang telah ada yang menjadi seorang sutradara dibaliknya. Lelah… itu yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Mereka ingin mengetahui bahwa ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir jika mereka terbangun nanti. Tapi sayangnya ini semua adalah sebuah realita yang harus mereka hadapi.

Hampir 5 jam mereka menunggu di depan ruang ICU. Tapi seorangpun tak ada yang terlihat kaluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan tersebut mati. Menandakan bahwa mereka telah selesai dengan tugasnya. Han uisa keluar dari ruangan itu. Raut mukanya terlihat datar.

"Bagaimana, uisa?"

"Dia selamat. Dia telah melewati masa kritisnya. Sekarang dia telah dipindahkan ke ruangannya."

"Terimakasih Tuhan…"

**###**

Seorang anak berusia 17 tahun terlihat berjongkok di depan sebuah nisan. Disampingnya ada dua orang yang meendampinginya. Kedua saudaranya yang akan selalu menyayanginya.

"…Youngmin-a…"

"…"

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

"…"

"Kau pasti sangat senang di surga sana…"

"…"

"Gomawo… kau telah memberiku kasih sayang seorang hyung"

"…"

"Kau tahu? Bahkan aku masih mengingat wajah panikmu malam itu… kau begitu panik, sampai-sampai kau membentak Kevin…"

"…"

"Hahaha, aku melihatnya…"

"…"

"Youngmin-a… mian, aku tidak bisa membawakanmu sereal… kau sangat menyukai itu, kan?"

"…"

"Sebagai gantinya, aku membawakanmu ini…" Kwangmin meletakkan subucket bunga lily di atas nisan Youngmin. "Semoga kau menyukainya…"

"…"

"Semoga kau abadi di alam sana… aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"…"

"Terimakasih, dan selamat tinggal, hyung…"

**###**

**END**

___OKAY! sekian FF dari saia. bagaimana? yang minta Kwangmin selamat, udah aku kasih. angst? gak tau dapet apa gak? deathchara? hhe ^^v dan yang minta kurang panjang. ini thor Fasma udah narik-narik FFnya sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi sangat panjang. LOL_

___Thanks for:_

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu,

pinkyu,

sfsclouds,

Deer Panda,

Gyurievil,

kyuna minnie,

EarthTeleport,

jejesaranghae,

lee minji elf ,

miKYU,

rakkaelfnamja,

Madam Cho,

Riza,

Guest,

Baby Himme,

Ipin,

Alivia,

OCR06,

YoungChanBiased.

_TERIMAKASIH! ^^_


End file.
